Lock's Quest
Lock's Quest is a video game for the Nintendo DS by 5TH Cell, the creators of Drawn to Life (which as also released on the console). It was released in September in America, Europe and Australia, and was well received by critics, with IGN giving it an 8.6/10. Plot The game stars Lock, an "archineer" in training who in the beginning of the game is ambushed by a horde of Clockworks. With the help of Isaiah, he manages to defeat them, though after warning his village of the attack, they anticipate another one and have to evacuate. Upon telling them, Lock finds that his sister, Emi, has gone missing. Now they will have to both fight the enemies and find his sister. Gameplay In the game the player character Lock is controlled via the stylus on the touch screen. You can either simply touch where you want him to go or slide the stylus on the screen. The scheme is similar to The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Battles take place in real time and will have you both attacking Clockworks (the primary foes) and at the same time defending your barricades that you've set up solely to keep the enemies out. Turrets are one of the most important structures to place on the battle field, as they'll constantly shoot cannons at the opposing army to quickly dispatch them. Traps can also be placed, which will have different effects depending on which ones you've chosen, though they'll only last for one day. Lock can also attack enemies, though his strength can't be augmented and his attacks aren't as powerful as the cannons. Combined with the power of the turrets, Lock's power can be great. He has special abilities, which will be learned as you progress through the game. Special moves are executed by performing different moves with the stylus in succession - for example, to perform a special move you'll have to press the numbered buttons in the correct order, while to inflict a poison attack you'll have to move a crank in a circle. Before battle Before battle, Lock will have to set up towers using his skills that will slow the progress of the Clockworks. It's suggested that you connect turrets to these walls. The more walls that are connected to the turrets, the more defense the turrets will have. Traps can be placed around the buildings, each one having different effects. You'll have a limited time to do all of this, however, because the Clockworks are always on the move. It shouldn't take you too long though. Buildings, turrets and traps all deplete your source, which is the game's currency. If you run out, then it's time to start the battle. Defeating enemies will reward you with more source. During battle After you've set your field with defenses, turrets and traps, then it's time to start the battle. Clockworks will arrive wherever there's blackish ground (take note that structures cannot be built on this type of terrain). There are a variety of different types of Clockworks, each with their own special abilities. Archers, for example, will shoot arrows while another unit type will have a shield for better defenses, and will also guard their comrades. Their goal is always to get to the source well, which you have to defend at all costs. Failing to do so will result in failure. Each battle has a time limit or set goal, and after the time has reached zero you will have completed the day or mission. Fighting enemies can be done by going up to them and touching them with the stylus. Subsequently Lock will close in on them and start to attack, and they'll quit whatever they're doing and attack you as well. You perform special moves, you'll have to comply with the set commands given to you, while failing to do so just won't cause the special attack to be executed. Once an enemy is defeated, you'll be somewhat rewarded, with the reward varying. If one of your buildings has been badly damaged, then Lock can go in and fix it, though doing so will waste valuable time. After a battle has been won, then you'll be given a few more minutes to add more buildings, turrets and traps, and fix whatever has been damaged. It's also possible that the battle you've completed was that last of that area, at which you'll move on to the next. Commonly at the end of a battle is a boss, which is more powerful then any of the other units. Reception IGN gave the game an editor's choice award and concluded that the game deserved an 8.6/10. Nintendo Power expressed their interest in the title, though that it was very frustrating and at times unresponsive, and gave the game a 7/10. Currently the game has an honorable average of 8/10 on game aggregator Game Rankings. External links *Official Website *Flash Game and Sweepstakes Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games